1. Field
A reciprocating compressor is disclosed herein.
2. Background
A reciprocating compressor is a device that compresses a fluid by suctioning and compressing a refrigerant through a reciprocating motion of a piston in a cylinder. The reciprocating compressor may be classified as a connection type reciprocating compressor or a vibration type reciprocating compressor according to a driving method of the piston. In the connection type reciprocating compressor, the refrigerant is compressed by a reciprocating motion of the piston, which is connected to a rotating shaft of a driver through a connecting rod in the cylinder. In the vibration type reciprocating compressor, the refrigerant is compressed by the reciprocating motion of the piston, which is connected to a movable element of a reciprocating motor so as to vibrate in the cylinder.
The connection type reciprocating compressor may include a shell that forms a closed space, a driving unit or driver provided in the shell to provide a driving force, a compression unit or device that connects to a rotating shaft of the driver and compresses the refrigerant using the driving force from the driver via the reciprocating motion of the piston in the cylinder, and a suction and discharge unit or device that suctions the refrigerant and discharges the refrigerant compressed by the reciprocating motion of the compression device.
A suction muffler that reduces flow noise or pressure pulsation, which may occur when the refrigerant is suctioned, may be installed at a suction side of the suction and discharge device. The refrigerant may be introduced into the housing shell through a suction pipe connected to the shell, and vibration and noise may be reduced while the refrigerant passes through the suction muffler.
A suction method may be classified as a direct suction method or an indirect suction method according to a connection between the suction pipe and the suction muffler. In the direct suction method, the suction pipe and the suction muffler are directly connected with each other. In the indirect suction method, the suction pipe and the suction muffler are spaced apart by a desired distance.
The indirect suction method may be advantageous in that wave energy of the refrigerant may be reduced through an internal volume of the shell. However, there may be a refrigerant insulation problem due to heat transfer with the refrigerant, and thus, refrigeration efficiency may degrade. The direct suction method may solve the refrigerant insulation problem, but as it is not easy to reduce wave energy, there may a problem in that pressure pulsation may increase.
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-044374 with publication date of Apr. 30, 2010 is related to a direct suction type suction muffler and is hereby incorporated by reference. In Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-044374, refrigerant is introduced via a direct suction method.